


candlelight

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “Hey,” Eddie said, as he approached, pausing in the doorway. The table was set; candles, food that smelled amazing, and the soft music he heard from the hall.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> written because we need some soft before the trauma tomorrow lol

Eddie was tired.

Parking the truck in the driveway, he tipped his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. His body ached in ways it only did after a tough shift. Not that he’d wanted to be on duty, especially given the day, but he’d swapped with Robson almost three months beforehand. Working the kinks out of his neck, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the truck.

Lights were still on in the house and Eddie frowned. He’d assumed Buck would be in bed. Chris definitely should have been.

Closing the door behind him, he feels warmth seep into his bones from the heating, toes curling against the carpet. Sometimes the smallest things can make all the different; no boots, heat in a house, the soft sound of music. Eddie opens his eyes, not even realised he’d closed them, and stepped into the living room. He could see through to the kitchen, where Buck was humming to himself, moving from counter to table.

“Hey,” Eddie said, as he approached, pausing in the doorway. The table was set; candles, food that smelled amazing, and the soft music he'd heard from the hall.

Buck smiled, bright and soft. “Hi. How was the shift?”

The food was what Buck called buffet food; small things to pick at instead of a huge meal, and it made something tight lodge in Eddie’s chest. “Buck.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be dinner hungry,” Buck explained, rounding the table. “When you've had a tough shift, you like to pick.”

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “How did you know it was tough?”

“You didn’t answer much,” Buck admitted. He rested a hand on Eddie’s hip, placing the other against Eddie’s face. “You look tired.”

“I am,” Eddie said, not offended. He leaned into Buck’s space, turning his face against Buck’s temple. “We didn’t stop.”

Buck’s fingers were in his hair, stroking softly. “You should eat something. Then we’ll have a bath and sleep.”

Eddie hummed in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. That sounds amazing.

“Eddie,” Buck said, sounding amused. He moved away a little, kissing Eddie’s forehead. “Don’t fall asleep standing up.”

“Can we just,” Eddie said, pulling Buck back in for a hug, “stay here for a while?”

Buck nodded. He took back up the stroking of Eddie’s hair, mumbling softly about the things he and Chris had done all day. The music filtered over them, causing both Eddie and Buck to sway a little.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Eddie said. He felt like he needed to say it. He wrapped his arms around Buck, resting his face in the crook of Buck’s neck. “I wanted to spend today with you.”

“I know,” Buck whispered softly. He kept swaying gently. “There are plenty of other Valentine’s Days, Eddie. Besides, we still get to spend now together.”

Eddie smiled, kissing the soft skin of Buck’s neck. He smelled of his aftershave, shower gel, and a hint of flour. “Did you bake today?”

When they finally parted, Buck nodded. “Chris wanted to make cookies, who am I to refuse?”

“Who indeed,” Eddie said. It was a well known secret that Buck caved quicker than a house of cards when it came to Chris. Something they were going to have to work on. Eddie took a seat at the table, meeting Buck’s eyes across the table. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Buck smiled again. “You have to eat something, but don’t worry if we don’t finish it.”

Eddie’s stomach chose that moment to rumble and he grinned. “I’m sure I’ll manage to pack some of it away.”

Buck raised an eyebrow. “Not too much. Don’t wanna fall asleep before you get to the best part of today.”

“And what’s that?” Eddie asked, like he didn’t know.

“We didn’t get that slow fuck you wanted this morning,” Buck said converstionally, like the image of that didn’t make Eddie pause and _want_. “I thought maybe you’d get it tonight.”

Eddie stared, ignoring the food, the candles, the music. “Buck,” he started.

Buck waited, still smiling.

“I love you. More than,” Eddie paused, swallowed. “More than I thought I could love again.”

Taking Eddie’s fingers in his own, Buck rubbed his thumb over the back of Eddie’s hand. “I love you too, Eddie. Always.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Eddie said, squeezing Buck’s fingers gently.

Buck lifted Eddie’s hand, kissed the back of his knuckles. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [tumblr](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com).


End file.
